Danza Eterna
by DelphyneAugurey
Summary: El amor puede ser eterno, aunque solo lo sienta un corazón.


Nunca e sido especial, reconocido ni mucho menos admirado; tú en cambio, eres un símbolo de grandeza, superación y belleza. Desde el día en que pusiste un pie en mi casa, desde el día en que decidiste guiar mi camino, no e sido más que un ciervo fiel a ti, mi corazón latía al ritmo de tu voz y mi alma podía seguirte eternamente a donde fuera; todo era de esa forma, antes, eso era.

¡Acaso tienes tierra en la cabeza! – gritaba furioso un delgado hombre peliblanco a otro que yacía tirado en el hielo - ¿Cuántas veces vas a cometer el mismo error?

No tienes porque gritarme de esa forma – respondía tratando de levantarse – no estoy concentrado ese es mi problema

Discutían dos hombres jóvenes, se encontraban en una pista de hielo detrás de casa del famoso patinador Viktor Nikiforov y su pareja Yuuri Katsuki.

Oh, vaya, almenos sabes cuál es el problema, de casualidad piensas en alguna forma de solucionar ese problema?, digo, tienes cuatro horas practicando y no puedes dar una sencilla vuelta

Perdóname Viktor, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – dijo tristemente

Lo único que debe haber en tu cabeza es el Gran Prix, hemos intentado que ganes por dos años y no lo has logrado conseguir, no puedes pasar del segundo lugar, sinceramente empiezo a dudar si algún día lo lograras – diciendo se dio la vuelta para salir de la pista

¡No Viktor, espera por favor! – Grito con fuerzas impidiendo su paso – se que lo lograre, por favor ten paciencia

¿Paciencia? – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona – Yuuri, ¿No crees que ya e tenido demasiada?, ¿No crees acaso que esto también me lastima a mi?, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, el famoso y exitoso patinador no puede entrenar al japonés Yuuri Katsuki…

Eres muy egoísta… - dijo Yuuri casi en un susurro

¿Egoísta? ¿De verdad te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Tú eres el egoísta! Solo fallas y fallas sin pensar en cómo me hacer perder el tiempo a mí y mi carrera

No es verdad… - respondía perturbado tapando sus oídos - ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma, porque eres tan grosero? – decía con los ojos cristalinos

Porque ya estoy cansado, siento que mi esfuerzo contigo es en vano, que no valoras todo lo que hago y e hecho por ti

Lo hago

No, claro que no, te cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarte, no tienes rigor, no tienes disciplina, todo eso que te destacaba se fue yendo a la basura poco a poco, junto con mi amor por ti – decía en tono de rabia mirándolo fijamente

Viktor, ¿Eso es.. mentira verdad? – pregunto sollozando, sus ojos completamente rojos no podían retener mas las lagrimas

No – dijo con un poco de amargura, su voz hacía notar un poco de tristeza – no lo es… discúlpame Yuuri, ya no puedo con esto.

Porfavor Viktor… prometiste que no me dejarías nunca – dijo aferrándose a du cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, pero Viktor se zafo de inmediato

No hagas esto mas difícil Yuuri, por favor – decía mientras salía de la pista, debido al clima invernal donde vivian todo se encontraba cubierto por la nieve, cosa que le facilitaba caminar aun con los patines puestos – por primera ves compórtate como un hombre y ten orgullo – dijo dándole la espalda – eso es lo que siempre e querido pero nunca lo e logrado ver en ti

De pronto una repentina fuerza lo arrojo al suelo, Yuuri había corrido detrás de el empujándolo, rápidamente subió sobre su cuerpo y lo sujeto del cuello, su cara estaba perdida, en su mirar se encontraba una sombra sin vida cubriendo por completo sus ojos.

¿Este tipo de hombre quieres que sea? – preguntaba mientras apretaba con mas y mas fuerza

Yuuri… por favor… suéltame – decía lenta y pesadamente Viktor tratando de zafarse de sus manos, pero Yuuri ejercía más presión de la que el pensaba podría hacerlo

He hecho miles de cosa por ti, me aleje de mis amigos, esos que tu llamaste mi competencia, los que me dijiste que alentarían mi paso a la grandeza - decía apretando mas fuerte

Y… no me arrepiento… yo decía la verdad… en lo único que me equivoque… es en escoger entre tú y Yurio… - dijo Viktor casi sin aliento con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

¡NO! – grito Yuuri furioso mientras que se levantaba apretando su cabeza con furia y jalando su cabello - ¡YO LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE LO QUERIAS A EL! – dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a lo que Viktor grito de dolor – ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LO QUERIAS! ¡LO SABIA PERO NO LO QUERIA ACEPTAR! – gritaba mientras lo pateaba continuamente - ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR VIKTOR! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡YO TE AMABA!

Las patadas dirigidas a él eran continuas, Viktor gritaba de dolor y se movía desesperado intentando apartarse pero el furioso Yuuri no dejaba de golpearlo una y otra ves, hasta que por fin hablo despacio y lentamente.

Yuu…ri… - dijo mirándolo con ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas, su boca escurría sangre – yo… también… te amaba… - fueron las últimas palabras del agonizante ruso

Yuuri se detuvo paralizado completamente, sus ojos abiertos, tan grandes y sorprendido no podían crees lo que había hecho. Viktor se encontraba muerto, tirado sobre una nieve rojo carmín, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente deshecho y rasgado; en su arrebato de ira Yuuri olvido que tenia puestos sus patines, las limpias y pulidas navajas de su calzado ahora se encontraban sucias, todo completamente lleno de sangre de el, de su amor, su entrenador, de Viktor.

¡NOOO! – grito desolado - ¡Porfavor Viktor, no me dejes! – lloraba abrazando su cuerpo, lo llenaba de besos en todo el rostro mientras gemia de tristeza – no quiero perderte… no pienso perderte… estare a tu lado siempre mi amor – decía aferrándose a sus labios frios y secos.

La noche cae poco a poco en un valle lleno de nieve, la tranquilidad inundaba una pequeña cabaña oculta en un frondoso y frio bosque. No había nada alrededor, no había aves, no había gente, no había animales, nadie, solo una pista de hielo para patinar con un gran hoyo en medio y una pareja de hombres abrazados, ambos girando al compas de la música que dicta las aguas heladas en donde ambos flotan bailando un eterno vals.


End file.
